Change Me
by AdventureTimeFan
Summary: Percy, after getting out of a long relationship, is left broken-hearted. He enrolls in a All-Boys High School. He meets Nico, who intrigues him, and with his mysterious personality, makes Percy want to know more. But with learning more about Nico, will he also fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for clicking this story. I absolutely love Percy and Annabeth, but Percy and Nico are soo cute! I hope you enjoy and please review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or else it would go out of business...sadly. **

Percy looked up at the large prestigious building that stood before him. His beautiful sea green eyes traveled all over the place, from the tall trees and flowers, to the other students walking around, smiles painted on their faces. Inside his body, he felt happy and appreciated the new start, but was this what he wanted? Was this what he needed? Should he really run away from his pain?

* * *

He loved her. He loved everythng about her. The way her smiles made him weak. The way her gray eyes glared at him cutely, and how her punches didn't hurt even if she was proud of them. The way her soft hair swayed when she moved and how it felt in his hands when they kissed. How her kisses were perfect no matter how many times he felt them. Percy loved everything about Annabeth. Percy loved Annabeth.

He would've never thought those heart-wrenching words could come out of her mouth.

"I need some space." Annabeth suddenly said while they were cuddled on Percy's couch. Today was the couple's lazy day, and they had spent it watching re-runs on tv. Percy had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, nuzzling and kissing her neck and lips often. Annabeth sat tensly, smiling a little, but she wasn't feeling much.

"Oh. Well sorry. I'll move over ther-" Annabeth placed a hand on Percy's arm, causing him to turn and look at the blonde's eyes. Her eyes were so serious, they shocked the boy. She moved her hand from his arm and held her hands tightly in her lap.

"Not like that. I mean...I mean from our r-relationship." The young man tilted his head, kind of confused. Of course he was oblivious to what she was saying. He was Percy Jackson.

"Which means...let's break up." Percy could've sworn to the River Styx that right there, in that moment, his heart stopped. He processed her words and tried to reply, but nothing he said would make sense.

Annabeth watched Percy, her heart alreading breaking as he stumbled for words. Percy dug his fingernails into his palms, ignoring the pain. Nothing could hurt more. Percy tried to think of what be could've done wrong. Did he kiss her too much, or too less? Did he give her what she-

"It's not you," Annabeth said, reading his mind. "I've just lost feelings for you, and the ones that linger, aren't strong enough." Annabeth looked down, trying not to cry, because she promised she wouldn't. She WAS the ine breaking up with him, right? But the tears fell anyways, wetting her lap and hands.

"Annabeth." She felt Percy's hand cupping her cheek, and she looked up at him. He loved that she could be so strong during this. He loved this Annabeth. The strong fearless, but sweet Annabeth.

Percy's eyes, filled with tears, looked into Annabeth's. He put on a smile, and Annabeth,knowing and loving him for so long, knew it was fake. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. But thank you. I'll always love you." The young man leaned in, and Annabeth closed her eyes and waited, expecting the kiss to come. She heard a chuckle and opened her eyes to see Percy laughing.

"No more kisses for you now, Wise Girl." Annabeth blushed and got up immediately. "I guess I'll be going." She hurried to the door, but not before Percy grabbed her wrist. He spun her around, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He had a calm face now, his cheeks still pink from the quick laugh. Percy leaned in and kissed her forehead. It was a sweet and painful small kiss. It was their silent goodbyes. When he let go, Annabeth frowned.

"We're breaking up, and all you do is kiss me on the forehead. Haven't those chick flickes taught you anything?" Percy smiled, but was surprised when Annabeth pulled him down for a kiss. It was like their normal kisses, but their love wasn't growing anymore, it was ending. The kiss was soft and gentle. Then it ended.

"I'll miss you, Seaweed Brain." Percy watched as Annabeth walked away, getting further and further, until he couldn't see her beautiful face anymore.

* * *

It was like his whole world changed. He still saw her at school, but nothing was exchanged. It was like their time together was erased. She gave a occasional "hello" and "goodbye". He hated the pity looks that he received. It bothered the young man. His best friend, Grover, tried his best to help, but no one can cure a broken gave him hugs and kisses, but they didn't mean anything. They were just friendly ones that told Percy she was by his side. His mother, Sally, wished she could see his genuine smile again. It hurt her seeing her son all broken hearted. Sally couldn't bring herself to hate Annabeth, but sometimes the feelings appeared unintentionally. Percy was broken. He was sure he'd never be happy. But like they say, all things happen for a reason. Maybe the gods will help him through this.

-  
Percy had finally stopped feeling sorry for himself. To stop living like a broken-hearted dummy. He put on decent clothes and headed for the little cafe near his apartments. It was a cold, windy day. Percy wrapped the jacket around him tighter and opened the cafe door. This was his relaxation place. The place was decorated with an ocean design. The walls, a beautiful shade of blue, while shells lined on the walls. There was a salty smell that reminded Percy strangely of home.

He walked inside and ordered a blueberry strawberry smoothie. His and Annabeth's favorite whenever the pair came. The cashier gave him a wink; Percy replied with a small simple smirk. She has light red hair and brown eyes like knew her pretty well. Although she was attractive, she switched boyfriends more than he switched underwears. Percy grabbed his drink and was just seating himself when the door opened.

He looked and saw a boy around his age, maybe 17. He had pale olive skin and his short hair was black like the midnight sky. (A/N I wanted to make Nico have short hair) He wore a simple black shirt with the words "Imagine Dragons", and black pants that cuffed at the ends. He carried a stack of papers, and stapled one on the bulletin board. Then he proceeded to order a small coffee. After ordering, the boy's eyes wandered around until they met eyes. The boy stared curiously, then gave a smile before grabbing his drink and leaving.

Percy sat there and realized he hasn't seen anyone smile, without pity, at him. The boy's smile had warmed his heart, even if they were strangers. After sitting there and thinking (also to use the Wi-Fi), Percy got up to go. Before exiting the door, he looked at the sheet of paper the boy put up. It read:  
CAR WASH  
Goode All Boys High School  
Come and get a car wash for only 5$!

Goode All Boys High School? He's never heard of that. It must be far. Percy's fingers grabbed the paper from its spot, and ran home.

* * *

Later that night, Percy looked up GABHS and found out it was actually nearby. It was an all boys school, hence the name. It was like a mini college. You had dorms and everything. It fascinated Percy. The school seemed interesting and awesome. Without knowing, Percy had pressed the "Register" button. But he knew what he was doing when he started filling out the form.

**Again! Thank you for reading! I really appreciate if you'd review and follow. This chapter is really short, so sorry! :) thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks for reading. I'd really appreciate if you can review/favorite/follow. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd want, I do not own handsome Percy Jackson.**

* * *

"Hi" Percy looked behind him and saw a Hispanic boy with curly brown hair and an Asian boy with a black simple cut. They had the school uniform on which consisted of a black tie, blue blazer and blue plain slacks. Percy mirroed their outfits, but felt a little uncomfortable in them.

"Hi." He replied and gave them a smile. They seemed like nice people.  
"Whoohoo Frank. Would you look at that? We got ourselves a handsome one." They patted Percy on the back and laughed. Percy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, my friend here is kind of annoying." The asian guy spoke. "I'm Frank."

"Percy."

The Latino boy stuck his hand out, a friendly smile planted on his face. "Leo Valdez at your service. We're the welcoming committee."

The two boy shook hands, and the three of them walked on inside. Percy was amazed at the architecture of the place. It looked like fancy, rich, school. He only knew so much because Annabeth had taught him. Annabeth. The word lingered in his mind flooded like a huge wave.

"Hey. You ok? You're expression kind of went blehh." Leo said with a worried look. Percy just nodded and they continued on. He learned a lot about the school. On Wednesday, Saturdays,and Sundays, they had no school. Lucky for Percy, today was Wednesday.

"Usually, we go visit the girls at the public schools when we're off. You have no idea how just wearing this attire can get you any girl."Leo grinned, dusting of his shoulders." Like our friend Frankie, here. Got himself a girl at Golden Fleece High. Pretty and nice." Frank blushed at the mention of his girlfriend.

"She's n-n-not my girlfriend. Hazel's just a friend. A really good one." Frank stammered and looked down, interested in the stained tile. Percy felt the corners of his lips rise.

"Yeah. Suuureee. She's just a friend. I'm pretty sure friends don't suck each other's faces like the two of you do." Frank's eyes widened." Yeah! That's right. I saw all that. I was intrigued. I thought it was like free por-"

"LEO!" Frank, now beet-red,covered the other boy's mouth. "Sorry Percy. We'll meet you later. I have something to do."

"No! You gotta help me Perce!" Leo yelled as Frank dragged him away. Percy was now all alone, grinning to himself. So far, he was liking everything. He took a look at the paper. His room would be in Room 12, Floor 3.

* * *

It was completely different. The room. Half of the room was cold and dark, while the other was plain and filled with plenty of light. Who was his roommate? A Son of Hades?

Percy laughed to himself, packing his clothes and shoving them carelessly into the wooden cabniet. His mom took his departure in two different ways. Happy, because he had gotten over his break up, and sad because her little boy was growing up. He missed his mom. He missed her blue food and her warm smiles. And as much as he hated to admit, he missed Annabeth.

Clearing his thoughts, he hurried unpacking and left his room. Leo and Frank were waiting there; Leo rubbing his elbow and Frank grinning.

"Ah, there's the flower boy." Leo exclaimed, happy to move away from Frank. "We want you to meet another friend."

They walked to the Lax Room, which was short for Relax. It was across the campus, so Percy was able to feel the wind resting on his skin. It was a good night. The way to the Lax room was lighten up with lamp poles, creating a column all the way.

"So, Perce. Got a girlfriend?" Leo asks suddenly. They must've changed the subject while he was admiring his surrounding.

"Uh. No. I just ended one."

The two boys looked at him, and he saw it again. The pity hidden deep inside their eyes. "Oh." Was all that came out from the two. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When the trio arrived at the Lax room, a blonde boy came up to them. He had blue eyes that looked strong.

"This is Jason." Leo pointed to the blonde. Jason gave him a smile abd shook Percy's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

After playing video games and getting to know each other, Percy left early to get ready.

"Okay, Leo. I'll be careful." He let the door close after him and started to walk. This new place was a good change for Percy. When he was with these people, he forgot about his troubles.

"Mmm." A noise next to him shook Percy from his thoughts. In the bench nearby, a boy laid there, blazer under his head, an arm over his forehead. The boy muttered something, confirming Percy's thoughts that the boy was sleeping. He walked closer until he was hovering over the younger boy.

"Hey, you might want to get up."Percy tapped the boy's shoulder." It's getting late."

"Go away." The boy waved his hand, motioning for the boy to go move. Percy found himself smiling and nudged the boy.

"I'm new here. I don't know where the entrance is." Percy lied, sitting next to the boy cautiously. The boy moved slightly, then leaned up, so they were facing each other. It was the same boy. The one from the cafe. His black hair, looking lazy and messy, as if someone had ruffled it. The buttons on his shirt, the two top ones, opened loosely,revealing a bit of the younger ones pale skin. Milky, white skin that ma-! Percy felt the heat go into his cheeks. Had he really just checked out a boy and blush? What's going on? It must be the bit of alcohol he drank. Not a lot. Just a sip. He remembered pushing the little shot cup away after being offered. But can a tiny sip do this to him?

"Didn't you hear me?" The boy spoke, running a hand through his black hair. "Go away "

"I-I needed help getting back." Percy stood up, moving away from the somewhat grumpy boy. Was this really the boy he saw? The one with the kind smile?

"If you got to the Lax room to the dorms, I'm pretty sure you don't need help." He look at Percy with an emotionless expression, as if talking to Percy bored him."You got me. I just wanted to talk." The boy's facial expression never changed and it made him nervous like when he ate his mom's cookies, and got in trouble.

"To me?" Percy nodded his head."Don't you know who I am? Percy shook his head. The boy let out a sigh and stood up. He stretched his body, revealing even morr skin that Percy turned from.

"I'm the ghost king. No one talks to me." And then he left. Percy watched the boy get smaller and smaller until he blended in with the darkness. Ghost King?

* * *

Percy closed the door to his dorm, allowing it to shut loudly. Oops. He thought to himself. The shower was on, which meant his me Roomie was here. Who could it be? The cool blonde guy? Nah. Probably not. Percy laid on his bed and waited for the bathroom door to open.

He felt something drop onto him, something wet. His eyes opened quickly to find themselves looking into a pair of hazel eyes.

"Hey Roomate." The Ghost King smiled. His hair, wet from the shower, kept dripping onto the now-awaken boy's face.

"You're my roommate?" Percy stood up little too fast and their heads crashed into each other.

"Ahh. Shit." The Ghost King mumbled unhappily, his palm rubbing the hurt area.

"Uh, language please." Percy smirked, mirroring the other boy's movement.

"What are you? My teacher?"

"Whatever, I need to shower." Percy stood up and was about to take his shirt off when the other boy spoke.

"My name is Nico."

Percy looked at him and smiled.

"Ok..." He walked to the bathroom door and smiled one more time. "Nico."

* * *

When he got out of the showers, the other boy was already sleeping. Percy could hear his light breaths and the rise of his chest. He closed his eyes, falling asleep with a smiling face.

**Thank you again. Please review/favorite/follow. Thank you for reading this story! :) stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm sorry the chapters have been really short. I don't really have an excuse, but I hope you enjoy. Please review/favorite/follow. It really helps me.**

**NOTE: I'm sorry the characters are going to be a little OOC, but I promise they will stay their wonderful self like how Rick created them :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. *cries in corner***

* * *

The morning light shone through the windows as it replaced the beautiful moonlight night. Inside Room 12, Floor 3, slept two young men. One was snoring; his legs spread apart, the blanket almost onto the ground, barely hanging because of the boy's weight. The other slept cleanly; his body covered with the blanket, his feet closed and stiff. Then one of the boys stirred and opened their eyes slowly, eye boogers on the edge. He walked to the bathroom with dragging feet and swaying motion.

"Stop making noises!" The boy still asleep yelled, which was Percy, and the awakened boy, Nico, glared at him.

"It's not my fault we shared a dorm." The boy muttered, slamming the door just to annoy the other. This was how their morning started.

* * *

Percy grabbed his breakfast, a large bowl of oatmeal, an egg sandwich, and bacon, placing it on the table where Leo and Frank sat. He shoved his food in his mouth, ignoring the duo's surprised face. Percy never liked being woken up to noise. It was annoying and unnecessary.

"So, you found your roomate?" Leo asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Yeah, why?" He wiped his mouth on a napkin, and gulped his orange juice quicker than Hermes could deliver a message.

"Nico is kind of weird. I would try not to talk to him much." Leo motioned for Percy to lean in." I heard he knows curses and that he talks to ghost."

The two watched as Percy's face went blank. A still face, until his lips twitched and he let out a big hearty laugh. Leo tried to convince Percy that he wasn't lying, that it must be true. Frank just sat there, taking bites of his food, smilimg every so often when Leo flushed with embarrassment.

"So, you're the new guy?" The three of them turned and looked a another blonde. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, yet seemed completely different from Jason. He had a scar under his, as someone slashed it with a knife. He looked strangely familiar.

"I'm Luke." He smiled and left. Percy shrugged it off and looked at Leo and Frank. Their eyes were bulging like goldfish's.

"That was Luke. He's like, the best football player. I heard he got a girl from Half-Blood High School. Like he didn't just get the girl. He got her to break up with her boyfriend. She got blonde hair, her name is uh, um, Anniebell?Abby?"

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

Leo snapped his fingers. "Yeah! How'd you know?"

"That's my ex girlfriend."

Now Percy knew why he was Luke guy hanged out with Annabeth a lot, but he thought they were cousins. They were dating? Percy had the sudden urge to throw up. He got up, threw his plate away, and ran out. Leo and Frank called after him, but he kept going. His stomach felt sick, his heart started pounding really hard. He ended up running to the huge balcony. Percy took deep breaths, closing his eyes, and trying to calm down. What happened?

"Uh, you ok?" Percy turned to the right, and there was Nico. He was sitting on the cement, back to the wall, and his brown eyes stared at Percy. They were some what comforting, like chocolate.

"I'm fine."

"Nobody runs in here, hand on his heart, and sweat on their forehead. Just saying. Trust me." And for a moment, a quick second, Percy did want to trust Nico.

"It's kind of funny how fate makes us meet. "Nico gives a smile, and looks out to the nature below them.

"Yeah."

"But still. Why are you here? Nobody comes here when I'm here." His face turns back into it's serious mode.

"It's kind of funny. I keep doing things it seems noone does." All Nico does is smirk cockily.

"Don't feel proud."

"It's ok. I'll ask your ghost friends if I want to know about you." Percy watched as Nico glared furiously. His hands were balled in fists while he gritted his teeth. Nico stood up and walked past him, but stopped for bit.

"You know what's funny? I was beginning to think you were different from those idiots. That I might actually have a friend in this hellhole. But no. You're the same. Everyones the same."

That stung. Percy didn't mean to hurt him. He was trying to make a joke. Without knowing, he was trying to make friends with Nico. But he screwed that up.

"I'm such an idot." Percy thought.

* * *

"And that, students, is why we have earthquakes, floods, and tsunamis." The teacher, Mr. P, ending the lesson about Poseidon, and the bell rang, signaling to move to the next class. Percy's next class was Life and Relationships. The classes at Goode High were kind of abnormal. Instead of the classic Math, English, History, you had Traveling, Earth, Lightning, and War.

His teacher, Aphrodite, smiled at him with her golden blonde hair and big eyes. Her hair glowed like the princess in the Disney® movie, Tangled. Percy swore Mrs. Aphrodite looked different everytime he saw her.

"Good morning, class." Her voice traveled through the air, soft and melodic.

"Good morning, Mrs. Aphrodite." We replied in a cheerful tone.

The rest of the school day was alright. Percy was really glad the teachers didn't make him go up and introduce himself. His stomach still felt bad and now his head felt light-headed.

"Hey Perce. You feeling okay? You look kind of pale." Leo came up to him during the walking period.

"Yeah. Just a little woozy."

"Ayy man, sorry about this morning. Feel free to talk to me. Catch you later." Then he was gone and Percy felt worse with each step. Someone came into his view. It was Nico.

"Oh, it's you. You don't look so good." Nico tilted his head and put his hand on Percy's head. Nico's hand felt cold against his hot, sweaty forehead.

"I'm sorry, Nico.I really am. Can we be frien-"  
Percy wasn't able to finish his sentence because he had fainted. He let the blackness consume him into a long sleep.

"Percy?" A voice called him. "Wake up." He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He was in the nurse's office. What happened? All he remembered was Nico. Nico. Where's Nico?

"You had food poisoning. Guess you ate something bad. Be careful next time, got it? I'll let you and that young man leave now." The nurse smiled. Young man? Percy walked out, running his head and saw Nico curled up on the chair. He looked somewhat peaceful. Percy leaned in and smiled, but Nico's eyes popped open.

"Percy!" Nico moved away, blushing furiously. What the hell?

"Hey Nico."

"Hi."

Nico's cheeks were still red and he refused to look at Percy. He played with his fingers on their walk back, stealing glances at Percy. He was sure acting strangely. They finally got to the room.

"So, what happened that you refuse to look at me?" Percy asked, stretching his tired limbs on the bed.

"Nothing." The other boy mumbled. Nico turned around so Percy couldn't see his blush again. The same scene kept replaying in his head:

"I'm sorry Nico. Can we be friend-" Nico's eyes widened when Percy fell towards him, catching the fallen boy. They landed with Nico in the bottom, and Percy on top. But what made the younger boy surprised was that their lips were touching.

Nico quickly pushed Percy off, checking for any witnesses. Thank Zeus, there wasnt any. He looked at Percy, and his heart thumped. He carried the boy to the nurse and quickly left to the balcony.

"Bianca. What is this?" Nico sighed, closing his eyes." What going on?"

* * *

(It's switching to Nico's Pov, just letting you know)

"Uh, Nico. I'm going to shower. That okay with you?" Nico turned around watched as Percy took of his shirt. He felt the heat go into his cheeks as his eyes traveled all over the boy's body and even lo-what the hell? What am I thinking?! This isn't like you!

"G-g-go ahead."Nico replied and laid flat in his bed. He heard the bathroom door click and the shower turn on. For the rest of that time period, Nico looked at the ceiling, listening to the shower, and his mind filled with things.

After enough thinking, he grabbed his phone and headphones, and went down for dinner. He was pretty sure Percy would know where he went.

Nico grabbed his dinner and sat where he encountered Percy this morning. The night was calm, but you could tell a storm was coming because of the clouds. He took a bite of his burger, savoring the meaty taste and melty godness cheese.

"So good." He grumbled, devouring the burger. He missed this feeling. The feeling where something was so good or fun that you forgot everything that bothered you. He was surprised that burger could do that.

"I guess it was good. You looked like you were have orgasm." Percy appeared by the doorway. His hair was still wet, making Nico frowned. He gotten sick once walking around wet hair, and it wasn't fun. Percy had disposed of the uniform, now sporting a plain tee and pajama plaid pants.

"You should cover your hair."

"I know. But I don't want to." Nick scoffed. How silly was he? Percy placed his lunch and sat next to Nico.

"Let's play a game." He said before taking a bite of his burger, which made Nico lick his lips.

"No."

"Please. I'll give you this burger." That got his attention. Nico didn't know why he loved burgers. It reminded him of his sister. How she'd take him to fast food restaurants and buy him what he wanted. It had familiar feel that was comforting.

"Which game?" Percy raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"20 questions."

"No."

"Why? Are you scared of me getting to know you?"

"That's question one." Nico gave Percy a evil smile."And no, I'm not scared. I just don't like people knowing my stuff." Percy rolled his eyes.

"What's you're favorite color?"

"Really? That's what you're asking me?"

"Just answer."

"Black. Or grey. Now my turn. Why'd you come here? To this school?"

While Percy's answers were descriptive, Nico's were simple ones. They played until Nico got hungry again.

"There. I played your stupid game. Now give me that burger." He eyed the burger, like a predator does to its prey.

"No. I think I want it now." Nico glared.  
"No way. I get it." He lunged for it. Percy laughed and moved his hand. Nico ended up in Percy's arms, in a hugging position. They moved apart awkwardly.

"Sorry." Nico whispered and Percy burst out laughing.

"You're reallu cute, y'know?" Nico blushed scarlet.

"Thanks. Boys love being called cute." He repied sarcastically. Percy grabbed her napkin and wiped the corners of Nico's lips.

"You had a stain there." Then Percy left Nico standing there, alone, with a really fast beating heart.

* * *

(Back to Percy's Pov)

Percy got out of there as fast as he could. Why'd he do all that? Call him cute, wipe his mouth? What's going on?

* * *

The two boys were now asleep. They fell asleep with the other on their minds. Both of them were happy to have made a friend. They fell asleep with that happy thought in their mind

**That's it! Thanks for reading and thanks to my reviewers. Please review/follow/favorite. Thank you again and continue reading "Change Me."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update! I've been busy. But I hope you like the story. Thank you for following/favorite/reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.

* * *

"Flower Boy! Hurry! Let's go!" Leo yelled from the car parked in front as Percy got out from the school building. Today was Saturday, which meant no school ,and he promised Leo that he'd go with him to meet some girls. Frank had a meeting with his club so he couldn't come. Percy wanted Nico to come, but Nico refused to be in a car with Leo.

"He's loud and annoying." The boy had said with a pained face.

"Come on. He's not that bad." But Nico refused to listen and here he was, alone with Leo.

His relationship with Nico had gotten a little better. They started acknowledging each other, but Nico refused to put down his walls. Whenever he tried to make a good conversation, Nico just shut himself, giving Percy boring answers. To be honest, it really ticked Percy off.

"Trust is a weakness." Nico had said once when Percy tried to get to know him. It bothered Percy, even if it was true.

"So, I was thinking Half-Blood High." Percy's throat clenched as Leo continued talking." I know your ex-girlfriend goes there, but what are the odds? You meet a cute girl, make her jealous, ba bam!"

"Easier said then done." Percy muttered under his breath. He really didn't want to see Annabeth, but a strange part of him did.

"Okay." Leo grinned and patted him in the back." That's my man!"

* * *

Percy looked up at his previous school. Nothing had changed. The same run-down sign hanged from the cream colored building. The students with their funky clothes and rushing bodies. Percy saw a couple girls wave at him, smiling him, remembering him. He gave the girls a smile, sending a wink towards them. Maybe this uniform really did powers.

"Wow, Jackson. You really out done yourself." Percy turned and saw a familiar red-head. Rachel. Today she wore a "Tree Hugger" shirt and black pants that rolled up to her ankle. Her red hair was straight and her eyes stared at him with what Percy thought was happiness.

"Rachel." The girl ran to him, wrapping her arms around his body. She smelled like lemons and paint. Her normal scent.

"I missed you." She whispered against his neck, sending chills down his body. He distanced the two of them and smiled. Rachel was still the same girl he loved. Well, loved as friend.

"How's the new school?" She asked as they walked to her class. They were now talking about their lives and how everything was changing. He found out that Grover found a himself girlfriend. His mom and step-dad were living fine. Rachel didn't mention Annabeth, and he thanked her for that.

"Uh, it's pretty good. I met a couple cool dudes and one of 'em wanted to come here and visit today."

"Percy. Are you okay? Coming here and all?" He refused to meet Rachel's eyes, knowing they'd have pity in them. Sometimes he'd wished the Annabeth incident never happened. That everything would be normal again. But then, life isn't fair.

"Yeah. I'm fine." They arrived at her classroom, and Rachel tip-toed, planting a kiss onto Percy's lips. This was exactly like her. Kissing Percy randomly. Percy, being oblivious, never really knew Rachel liked him more than best friend. If anyone asked about their relationship, Percy would say," She's like my little sister and best friend. Aside from Grover that is." When Annabeth broke up with Percy, Rachel was hurt too. Seeing his sad face, not seeing his in public as . It broke her heart.

"I really missed you Percy." She then turned around and went inside the classroom. Percy felt red and touched his lips.

"Thats M'boy." Leo was on the other end of the hall, a smile on his face.

"That's not a random girl, Leo. That's my friend." All Leo did was keep that stupid smile on his face.

* * *

The two boys walked to the outside field because Leo wanted to see the girls running with their shorts on. Leo was totally perverted, but so for staying. They sat on the grass and watched the coach yell about how to kick the soccer ball properly. Percy knew Annabeth knew how to kick. She would probably roll her eyes, thinking about something else like math or something nerdy.

"Excuse me. Could one of you help me?" We both turned around, looking at the girl behind us. She had brown hair and a white dress that danced with the wind. She was carrying a couple textbooks that looked looked at Leo's eyes and his mouth that was opened wide. A little drool tried falling, but Leo wiped it.

"I-I can help." Leo stammered, getting up. The girl frowned, but let Leo carry it. The three of them walked to Calypso's room, and stayed for a cup of tea.

"Goode High? Never heard about it. But if all the boys there look like you, I'd want to go." The girl, who we found out was Calypso, looked at Percy shyly then looked down.

"Thank you, Calypso." He replied. It was 2:00, which meant they should be getting back. He whispered to Leo and Leo frowned.

"Calypso, we have to go, but it was nice meeting you." Leo kissed her cheek, causing her to blush slightly. We left after that scene.

* * *

"Her dark almond chocolate eyes just make me fall in love. She's so beautiful." On the way back, Leo had talked to Percy about his feelings for Calypso as if he were a love therapist.  
Then Leo started singing a song "Isn't she lovely?"

"Did you really have to kiss her? We barely met her."

"Of course! If you dont leave an impression, how're you going .her again?" Leo put a horrified expression, saying Percy didn't know anything about love. The two boys parted ways and Percy felt kind of happy to go back to his dorms.

"Hey Nico." Percy shut the door after him, listening to loud slam it left. He turned and found himself looking at a shirtless Nico. A towel was wrapped around his waist, a smaller towel around his neck. He must've just gotten out of the shower because his body was glistening with water as it trickled down like a waterfall. He just stared at Percy for a bit before turning turned away, biting his lips. The image of Nico's thin, but attractive body stayed in his mind.

"You ok?" The boy was now close to his ear, whispering in his ear. When did he get so close?

"I'm fine. Put some clothes on."

"Okay. Just don't regret it later." Nico ran his fingers up Percy's arm, leaving a lingering effect. If only Nico knew how badly it turned him on...

"Stop!" Percy ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. He gripped onto the counter. He was sexually frustrated right now. Why?

"Uh, Percy. Sorry if that seemed gay. I was just joking with you. I thought since we were friends I could do that..."The boy on the other side of the door voice's trailed away. Percy wasn't upset or angry, he was just confused on why he was aroused by Nico' touch. It's not like Nico was trying to seduce him, right? He opened the door and found Nico looking down embarrassed.

"No, it's not you. My bad. I just had a rough day." He sidestepped and tumbled to his bed, breathing in the smell of deodorant and sweat. He needed to wash his sheets.

"So, how was your day?" Percy asked, sitting up. He knew Nico didn't do much, but when he , it was always kind of interesting.

"No much. I hanged out with Jason and that's about it." He jumped on the bed, revealing a bit of pale skin that Percy blushed at. Jason? He didn't the two boys knew each other.

"We were friends when we were younger, if that's what you were wondering."

* * *

"Sure Frank." Leo smirked at Frank, who was red-faced. Leo told Percy he'd caught Frank with Hazel in their room. Her head was on Frank's shoulder and they were both asleep. "Hazel's just a friend. Don't know how many times.I've heard that before." Leo winked at Percy, making him remember Rachel and their kiss.

"Whatever. What about Calypso?" Leo stopped laughing and started to hiccup.

"Is she cute?" Frank turned to me, a smile still playing on his lips.

"She's not bad. Ivory skin, warm big brown eyes. Not exactly my type, but yeah, she's cute." Calypso's image popped into my mind. What is his type? Girls with blonde hair? Girls with gray eyes? Annabeth? Never in his life, until now, had he even thought he had "type."

* * *

Nico absolutely hated when people disturbed him from his nap. He trained and studied all day. The best thing the world could give him was a little peace and quiet. He grumbled as he opened the door and came face to face to a middle-aged women.

"Hi! You must be Percy's roomate." Her brown curly hair moved as she stuck hand out to Nico. He shook it cautiously, and let her in. He saw the dimple when she smiled, just like Percy when he smiled. He also caught on how they were both weirdly cheerful.

"I'm Percy's mom. You can call me Sally or Mrs. B." She sat on Percy's bed, which squeaked annoyingly, but Nico kept his annoyance hidden. His mother's eyes traveled everywhere; from their floor,to the walls, to the beds and to the desks. Probably checking for any adult things.

"I'm Nico."

"That's a beautiful name, darling." She smiled, then whispered. " I'm just glad you don't have pictures of naked women or magazines of them. Percy had a roomate like that before. Never let my boy around him again." Sally put her head up proudly. Nico decided he liked Percy's mom. She seemed cool, key word, SEEMED.

"Uh, so, Mrs.B. What brings you here?" Nico shifted uncomfortably, finding a good position. It wasn't that Percy's mom made him uncomfortable, everyone made him uncomfortable. He just wasn't used to getting attention from random people.

"Oh, I came to see Percy. And to meet you. The school is lovely by the way. How long have you been here?"

"I've been here from the start. My sister died and my uncle owns the school. He took me under his wing." Nico let out sigh. He hasn't told anybody this in a long time. Mrs.B just seemed so caring, he was talking before he even knew.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nico was a bit shocked when Sally hugged him. It was so warm and he hasn't felt a motherly hug since Bianca died.

His mother had disappeared off the face of the Earth, so Bianca took the responsibility of taking care of him. He grew up depending on Bianca a lot. When she died in accident, his world fell apart. Everyday he felt like shit. He would think it was all a dream and Bianca would come running in their room with a Happy Meal in her hand. But the only thing that came was a letter was his Dad, saying to go to his Uncle in Manhattan. His mysterious Dad who decided to help out now. But Nico only went because he had no where to go. And here he was.

"Well, you have me and Percy now. We're your family. We might be a little weird and crazy, but you can count on us, sweetie." She let go and smiled at him. He felt his lips smile back unconsciously. A genuine smile.

* * *

Percy was just near his dorm when he heard a familair voice.

"Percy? Is that you? Come on in." He opened the door hastily, excited to see his mom again. There she was, on his bed. Her brown hair resting on her shoulders and her smile, so sweet like always. Percy felt like a little kid, jumping into his mother's arms. It was such a warm and safe place. He didn't let go until he saw Nico sitting on the edge uncomfortably.

"Oh, Percy. I'm glad I got to see you before I went. Paul needs me to buy a couple things and it's getting dark. I just wanted to drop by." Sally wiped the tears in her eyes. Of course she would get emotional at this moment.

"Oh okay. I'll walk you out." Percy grinned sheepishly. He was kind of disappointed that he didn't get to talk, but they could always talk over the phone.

"Now Nico. I had a lovely chat with you. Such a sweet young man. It was nice to meet you." She hugged Nico again, his surprised face came again and he muttered something.

Percy and his mother left their dorm and talked as they walked to his mother's car.

"Y'know, Nico is such a sweet person. I hope you get to know him. He so tough and it makes me glad he's your roomate." My mom suddenly changed the subject from horses (dont ask) to Nico.

"Nico? He doesn't seem sweet." His mom looked at him sadly.

"He's just very hidden. You should try to get to him." They arrived to his mother's car.

"Well, goodbye Percy. Be good!" Sally yelled as she drove off, leaving him with the sunset. He heard footsteps behind and turned.

"Percy?!" Her voice brought so much memories. It reminded him of how he can't run from the pain.

"Annabeth," Percy took a deep breath." And Luke."

"Hey Percy. Your mom forgot-" Nico came up behind them, stopping at the trio. There was an awkward silence. Anyone could feel the tension. It was floating around, yelling," Look at me!" Percy bit his lips, feeling lightheaded, unaware of his movements.

"Let's go." Percy said, running to Nico and grabbing his hand, running away from Annabeth.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for this really late update! Thank you for reading! Please review/favorite/follow! **

* * *

Percy stopped running around as soon as they reached their spot. His hands still gripped Nico's tightly. Along the way, Percy must've needed something to hold onto, something to support him. Right now he was more frustrated than ever. He saw Annabeth and Luke, which made his blood boil. Then Nico came, a friendly and familiar face, and Percy ran. He didn't know where, but he couldn't stand to see her again.

Nico's hand was holding a now crumbled piece of paper. He picked up the photo when the mother-son combo left the room. He was about to run, when he heard a knock. Thinking it was then again, he answered only to find a blonde girl. She wore a orange shirt with words he couldn't decipher because of his ADHD. Her gray eyes looked around until they landed on him.

"Isn't this Percy's room?" Her mouth pursed, checking the paper in her hand. "Yeah, he's not here. Sorry." And then he slammed the door on her face. He waited for the footsteps to go away before running after Sally.

"What the hell? You think I wanted to run?" Nico spat at him, his hand releasing Percy's. The two boys looked at one another until Nico cleared his throat.

"Your mom, uh, left this. It seems important." He showed the picture of a baby, still inside it's mother's womb. His mother's womb. That must've been why she came. Percy felt a weird feeling stir inside him.

"Do you want me to go?" Nico quietly asked. Percy shook his head. He didn't want to be by himself. First, he was feeling happy but sad about his mother's new baby. Second, he still felt all jittery around Annabeth, even with Luke by her side. He would always love her, and that's what pained him.

"Percy, you aren't weirded out that your step-dad and mom did the dirty?" Nico interrupted his thoughts, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. Percy let out a laugh.

"I didn't before. Now I do. Thanks." Nico gave a evil smile and sat close to Percy.

"Was that Annabeth?" The younger boy asked, playing with his laces. Percy cocked his head. He never remembered telling Nico about her.

"You talk when you sleep. And drool." Percy's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red. Annabeth used to say that to embarrass him. Still to this day, he doesn't believe he drools.

"I'm kidding. Your mom told me. But since your so embarrassed, I believe my theory is correct." Percy shoved Nico playfully.

"She's not very pretty. I don't see why you like her. Hardly my type." Nico continued. His type? What was the mysterious Nico's type?

"And if you ever hold my hand again, I'll kill you." Percy just put his hands up in defense. He didn't tell the boy that he liked the feeling of Nico's cool small hands pressed together with his. Percy didn't even know himself why the other boy made him nervous. It made Percy think about getting his sexuality in check. It might be a little outdated.

"I'm so scared." Percy rolled his beautiful eyes, a smirk on his lips. Nico just glared, lifting himself next to the other boy.

"Mr. Apollo is making us go on a nature trip. It's really boring, but half our grade in class. He does it every year."

"That seems fun." Percy exclaimed, causing Nico to roll his eyes

"It's not fun." The boy's eyes shined with annoyance." It's absolutely horrifying and the bugs are such a bother. Fastidioso."

Percy raised his eyebrow."What's Fas-ti-di-oso?" Nico scoffed lightly.

"I'm Italian."

"Oh. That's hot." Percy grinned, recieving a shove from Nico. "Definite turn on for me."

"When I look at the sun, it makes me kind of get tired. Y'know?" Nico cleared his throat. His brown chocolate eyes wandered at the beautiful sunset. Percy smiled at Nico.

"Yeah. It does." They sat like that, looking at the sunset, when Percy's couldn't be still anymore. He turned to Nico and found the other boy sleeping. His chest rose lightly up and down, his soft quiet breaths could even be heard. Percy smirked before lifting the boy on his back, carrying him to their room. The sleeping boys's breath sent shivers as it rested on Percy's neck. He reached the room and laid Nico on the bed and looked at Nico once more. He looked peaceful. Percy, unconsciously, leaned down, little by little. His lips ghosted over Nico's ; he could feel his breath on his lips. He closed his eyes.

"Ring!Ring!" The vibration made Percy realize his actions. He blushed red and jumped away, pulling the phone out of his pocket.

"Uh, um, hello?" Percy sat on his bed, facing away from Nico.

"Percy? It's Annabeth." He froze. Even if she didn't say her name, her voice was recognizable. So familar.

"Oh, Annabeth..."His words trailed off, a sudden nervous feeling inside.

"I didn't get to stay and catch up." Behind her, a voice muttered something and a groan was heard.

"Are you busy?"

"No-stop kissin-"The connection ended with Annabeth still on the other line. She WAS busy, doing something. Percy moved his hand from the end button, throwing the device on the bed.

Percy rested his chin onto his palm, staring out the window. lectured about braveness and courage.

This was his least favorite class. He eyes diverted to the younger boy next to him. His hand moving quickly, jotting down the notes. His glasses on the tip of his nose. Percy smirked and wrote on a piece of paper:

Nerd.

Nico opened the paper, stared at it, then threw it on the floor. Percy pouted. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Percy stood and waited by the door for Nico. A girl rushed through the door. A girl? At school? She ran up to Nico, embracing him in a hug. Nico blushed, and Percy scoffed. Who was this girl, thinking she could hug him? The two talked for a bit, the girl occasionally touching his arm, leaning in, and laughing at whatever said. A angry feeling rised inside Percy. This girl annoyed him. Her dumb girly actions, her lightly hearted laugh. Then Nico glanced at Percy while the girl talked. He gave a that made Percy's cheeks turn rose red, causing him to face the other way. When he looked back, Nico was back to talking to the girl. The girl leaned forward, obviously showing her cleavage.

"I'm sorry my friends a little...well...slutty." Percy looked at the girl standing next to him. She had uneven black long girl rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Hey Amanda. Hurry the hell up." Then turning to Percy, the girl put her hand out." I'm Reyna."

"Percy. Nice to meet you, Reyna." I gave her gentle smile, shaking her pale hands. The other girl, Amanda, jogged towards us, a smile plastered on her face.

"Okay. Bye Nico." She blew a kiss at Nico. Percy had an evil urge to shove her, but he was a gentlemen. Reyna waved goodbye and the two girls left. Nico sat on the desk in front of Percy, his dark eyes narrowing.

"You know Reyna?" He placed his dirty converse shoes on the chair, leaning foward, elbows on his knees.

"No. I just met her. She's...cute." Nico felt his eye twitch. Percy called him cute a couple times, so hearing someone else recieve that compliment ticked him.

"What about that girl you were talking to? She seemed very...very young. And bright."

"That's my cousin."

"Oh. Well, let's get going. You took up too much time."

"And Percy and Nico in Tent 56." Mr. Apollo annouced. Exactly like Nico said, we were going on a outdoor expedition to see how many wild animals and plants we can collect. This was exciting to Percy. He'd never had a fun field trip like this. The little kid part inside of him was super happy.

"Ugh, stuck with you." Nico sighed sadly, stopping Percy's happiness. Percy didn't really care who he was with. He just cared about the trip.

"You know you're happy." Percy gives Nico a smile and continues thinking of the trip the whole school day.

* * *

Nico may had lied a bit. Being with Percy in a tent, alone, sounded a little better than last year when they allowed girls on the trip. He was partnered with Jason and Piper. In the tent, at night, when they thought he was asleep, he could his the noise of their lips touching. The rustle in their sheets, and a small moan once in a while. Nico was sooo irritated, he avoided the two the whole day. Jason said his "hormones" had kicked in and that he was sorry. Of course, it happened the same night, but Nico was prepared with music.

"Nico." He turned and looked at Andrew, a good friend of Nico's. They met when Andrew transferred from another school to be away from his foster parents.

"Hey Andrew. "They shook hands and caught up for a bit. Everyone had left except the two of them.

"I need to tell you something. Something that keeps me distant from other people." Nico raised an eyebrow, leaning against the board.

"I think I'm gay." Then Andrew leaned in and kissed Nico gently on the lips. The other boy's eyes popped open and turned away. His cheeks flushed, lips glistening with saliva. (Too much info? Lolol)

"I'm sorry Nico. I just-I really like you. I didn't realize it. I felt like I need to kiss you. Or," Andrew cupped Nico's warm cheek." Touch you."

Nico couldn't move. He felt frozen and didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry." Nico whispered, then running away from that room. His heart was pounding, his head aching. He found himself running over to the bench where he first met Percy officially. He let the air cool and relax his heart. Nico didn't know why one kiss from Andrew broke him down. Why it bothered him so much. There he laid, arm over his forehead, thoughts running in his mind. It soon became dark, the only light being the lampost above him. Nico heard footsteps and heavy uneven breathing.

"You know how worried I was?" Nico sat up, looking at Percy in front of him. His hair was messed up, cheeks red from running. He sat down next to Nico.

"What happened?" Nico stayed quiet. "Fine, don't tell me."

"Andrew." That's all he needed to say. Percy nodded.

"He kissed you?" Nico looked at Percy, who gave him a handsome half smile.

"I heard from Andrew. And i've been looking for you ever since." Percy stood up and stood in front of Nico.

"Why's it bothering you?" Nico just shrugged, avoiding to look at Percy's eyes.

"I...I-I don't know." He mumbled.

Under the lampost, under the safe shroud of trees. The moon glowing and the stars shining. That it happened, where Percy leaned and kissed Nico. No one was sick or sleeping. They both were fully aware of their actions. They both knew how incredibly weird this soft gentle kiss was, yet neither pulled away. Without saying a word, Percy pulled away and embraced Nico. He had no idea what bothered him so much, but Percy wanted to let the smaller boy know he was here. He wanted to break the wall Nico had built.

* * *

Please follow/favorite/review! Thank you, loves.


End file.
